


Easy Pickings/手到擒來

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU中Napoleon是個念大學的賊, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sugar Daddy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 然後還有個糖爹Illya
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酒吧角落的那個金髮男子貌似不會比他看起來的還要醉，但現在Napoleon的手腕被人緊抓在手上，輕易地被拉前細細審查。他的＂受害者＂，Napoleon註記到，像是幅無暇的畫作、電影巨星般的臉頰綴飾著抿緊堅毅的唇、姿態中帶著股野性無情。身上穿著無可挑剔的炭灰色西裝、精心梳理的頭髮在酒吧柔和的燈光中微悶地反射弱光。那個陌生人意有所指地把手錶從Napoleon的掌中取出，放回自己的口袋裡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Pickings/手到擒來

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy Pickings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985916) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



好的酒吧曾經意味著手到擒來。

Napoelon對穿著部份十分小心，不能年輕到被堵在入口，但又剛好年輕到不會被認成是在尋覓一夜豔遇的銀行投資者的競爭對手或未來有成的企業家。他同時避免煞到所有碰上的女人(穿高跟鞋拿小手包、紅唇妝容自信的女人)。對整個酒吧來說，他只是個來小酌一杯的普通人，也許再加點零嘴。Napoleon的秘訣就是避免眼神接觸，肩膀放鬆，散發生人勿近氣場。

在忙碌的酒吧下手風險不小，簡單的那部份是從醉醺醺的人手中順走手錶或錢包並非難事，但若意外給值班經理給抓個正著的話，就不是被一圈打出瘀青就能解決的。而如果他太不夠小心給自己的獵物抓住的話－

好吧，這或多或少就是Napoleon現在陷入的窘境。酒吧角落的那個金髮男子貌似不會比他看起來的還要醉，但現在Napoleon的手腕被人緊抓在手上，輕易地被拉前細細審查。他的＂受害者＂，Napoleon註記到，像是幅無暇的畫作、電影巨星般的臉頰綴飾著抿緊堅毅的唇、姿態中帶著股野性無情。身上穿著無可挑剔的炭灰色西裝、精心梳理的頭髮在酒吧柔和的燈光中微悶地反射弱光。那個陌生人意有所指地把手錶從Napoleon的掌中取出，放回自己的口袋裡。

搞什麼鬼？Napoleon有憑著運氣跟一點點魅力從更糟的情況脫出過，所以他擺上他最好最天真的笑，刻意拉了點長音，討好地開口。『我對此十分抱歉，先生。』

『因為試圖偷取我的錶嗎？』那個陌生人帶著濃厚的俄羅斯口音－低沉無情到令人心寒－字句清晰地開口。Napoleon吞了口口水，不自覺地感到口乾舌燥。

『抱歉被你發現，』Napoleon在能阻止自己之前坦承道，而令他驚訝的是，陌生人悶笑一聲，抓著Napoleon的手鬆了一些。

『坐下。』陌生人把Napoleon推坐進身邊的高腳椅中，從他肩後簡略地審視下後頭醉醺醺喧譁的群眾們。『名字？』

『... ...John。』Napoleon小心地答應。

陌生人翻翻白眼。『你要想用假名，也用個沒這麼明顯的。』在Napoleon有辦法抗議以前，陌生人突然且專業地壓制住他，在外套內袋翻出他的皮夾。後者只好乖乖地在陌生人翻開皮夾檢查證件時窩在桌邊。接著他闔上皮夾，放回Napoleon的夾克裡頭。

『你算什麼？FBI嗎？』Napoleon酸溜溜地問道。

陌生人露出笑容，明顯被取悅了。『你認為FBI會坐在吧檯間抓小偷嗎？』

『我認為FBI不會有重死人的俄國口音，還有坐在吧檯間抓小偷。除非他心懷不軌且想要找些掩護。』Napoleon自信地說，也武裝起自己的笑，『但就FBI來說你穿太好了。那是訂製的西裝，三千美金至少，不難看出。倒是手錶、破舊又沒什麼價值。』

『那為什麼你要試著偷它？』

『我明天急著用錢，』Napoleon有點羞赧地坦承。『如果幹走了像是百達翡麗那樣的貨色，是很難不被注意到的。另一方面，一只舊手表就不一樣了，我可以和當鋪假裝這是我爸的就好。』

『為什麼需要錢？』

『大學學費，我已經快湊完了。』

『為什麼一個小偷要去讀大學？』那個陌生人，出乎意料地，再度笑了，比剛剛少了些銳氣，但並沒有鬆手。

『為了不繼續當一個小偷？』Napoleon不喜歡欠債，他曾在阿富汗不可避免地順手牽羊了幾次好還清債務。就差那麼一點點他就要解決他的分期付款了。『所以，痾。如果你不介意的話，我就留你一個人清淨，然後』

那個陌生人嘆氣，用另一隻沒抓著Napoleon的手掏出自己的錢包，而不是鬆開Napoleon期許的那隻讓自己逃之夭夭。陌生人從裏頭抓出鈔票遞出，但Napoleon沒有作勢要接下的意思，金髮男子只好全塞進他胸前的口袋。『點一下，你需要更多嗎？』

『... ...這是在幹嗎？』Napoleon警惕地問道。

陌生人面無表情地轉頭去抿了一口威士忌。

『我記得年輕又飢餓是怎樣的日子。現在離開，孩子。』

－

Illya在董事會議上沒留著多少專注，他暗自希望沒明顯到會被人看出，有一半的董事他不屑一顧，另一半則十分... ...蠢。他撐過午餐，寄發電子信件然後打了幾通電話溝通香港那邊的船物修理合約，這是場漫長持久的戰。Illya工作到十分晚，又餓又累，又比往常要多太多，他步伐闌珊地走往自己在中央公園的公寓睡覺，把自己在酒吧內跟小胡狼的插曲拋在腦後－－直到他倆再度撞上。

辦公室與中央公園只有幾街區之遙，所以Illya通常傾向走路上班而非使用擁擠的公共交通。那是個涼爽的夜晚，時至初秋，當Illya走上公寓台階時，街邊長凳上熟悉的人影引起了他的注意，來者上身是亮色的皮夾克，雙手插在牛仔褲裏頭。Napoleon對Illya緊皺的眉頭露齒笑到，起步向前，Illya沒有動，抬起一邊的眉毛，目光刷過男子全身。

『嗨！』

『是你。』

『看看，』Napoleon嘆氣。『還真是友善。』

『你在這裡幹嘛？』

『我不喜歡欠人債。』Illya驚訝地看著Napoelon掏出一個精緻的信封，試圖交到他手上。『還你。』

『是個禮物。』

『沒問題，那我這個也是。』

『所以你不介意偷我的手錶，卻不想拿我的錢？』Illya拉長音調，原本被叨擾地冒犯因被取悅削去許多。

『我還是有些原則的。天，我媽會為我感到驕傲的。』那個口音，不是紐約也不是任何地方的咬字，看看小胡狼已經學會要怎麼掩蓋自己的行蹤了。

『留著，你未來只會有更多的學費要付，對嗎？也許會少些人弄丟它們的手錶。』

『噢，別這樣嘛。別逼把它留在你的信箱裡喔。』

『你怎麼知道我住哪的？』

『你會很驚訝現在要找到一個人住哪有多容易，』Napoleon帶著愉悅開口『特別是某種俄國運銷億萬富翁。』

『都清楚了你還想還我這點零頭嗎？』

『如果我提前知道我們得吵這個的話，』Napoleon哀號，像這樣小露銳齒的模樣實在漂亮極了。『我會直接留在你的信箱的。幹嘛啊，不喜歡收債是某種俄國作風嗎？』

『不是債。』Illya指正他，對自己的慾望繳械，被取悅的感覺在他心中生根，使他難以思考。『要來喝一杯嗎？』他試探，意味深長地把Napoleon從頭看到腳。

Napoleon笑了，把信封收回口袋。『所以這就是為什麼你在酒吧的原因了，FBI先生。』

『要不然你覺得人們會為了什麼去酒吧？』

『喝一杯？順手牽羊別人的手錶？』Napoleon露齒笑，這隻胡狼懼色全無。『還有呢？』

－

Illya在電梯裡把Napoleon吻上牆，慾望在Napoleon悶聲大笑回吻時糊的他滿腦混亂，就像過境野火。齒在倆人跌撞進Illya公寓時在唇上擦出痕，牙齦滲出紅，衣服被脫地滿地。

他們交疊在淋浴間，Illya小心翼翼地深入手指，把沙啞的呻吟操出Napoleon嘴中直到他高潮。小胡狼則在混亂中碰上Illya急切的慾望，後者把蓮蓬頭關掉，指尖插入Napoleon黑髮，引導他下滑含住自己的陰莖，在那個調皮的嘴中抽插直到全然勃起，Napoleon必須要把下巴拉到最開才有辦法容納。

Napoleon撐在水槽邊，呻吟著試圖在Illya進入他時把腿張到最開，俄國人操的很深，小心翼翼但十分深入。小胡狼對自己的表現十分滿意，對著鏡子向Illya露出一個透紅、略帶害羞的笑，黑髮沾濕了黏在臉頰兩側。Napoleon正值自己年壯氣勝的人生頂峰，尚未被社會削掉利齒，身材修長。他擁有屬於青春的活力與熱情，野性也尚未被現實冷水澆熄，狂妄自傲是他的裝甲，嶄新到上頭一絲刮痕也沒。

Illya的手圈上了Napoleon的陰莖，讓他長吁出聲來，後頭利齒則咬進肩膀。這個男人會擊破他的自傲，馴服他的野性：這個男人會把小胡狼拐上床，讓牠學會怎麼柔順地從掌心上舔取飼料。

Illya把唇埋進Napoleon肩窩，在水槽邊慢慢地操著Napoleon，操到Napoleon無法呼吸、慢到他哭叫著求Illya快一點。接著Illya在床上又要了他一次，這次更加粗暴，直到Napoleon弓身迎合，泣吟著拜託讓他釋放。

把保險套處理掉以後，Illya睡眼惺忪地走回來，打著哈欠把Napoleon從床舖的濕溽處拖開，要他多讓點位子出來。Napoleon又笑了，為了所有的一切感到開心，Illya皺眉。

『幹嗎？』

『我以為你會要我滾開。』

Illya抽了抽鼻子。『你需要的只是更好的床伴，待到早上吧。當自己家，試著什麼都不要偷。需要錢的話，開口。』

『你破壞了所有的樂趣，』Napoleon悲愴地呻吟，但接著在Illya臉頰留下一吻，然後笑著滾開。

 

－

 

『所以是怎樣？』Napoleon在早餐時問到，他攝取了足夠的咖啡、蛋跟吐司。『像你這樣可口的尤物恰巧是單身嗎？』

『你覺得我沒有伴？』Illya再次被取悅了。兩人穿著浴袍坐在長沙發上，享受著落地窗看出去的景色。Illya整個上午都在自己的手機上確認電子郵件跟通話，Napoleon對此豪不在意，只是窩在他旁邊稚氣地看著。也許這些專注是小胡狼是裝出來的，若是如此他裝得很好，但Illya發現自己並不在乎真假。

Napoleon就是有某種元素可以讓最矜持的人墮落。

『噢，拜託。我在網路上把你查透了，再說你明顯一個人住。順帶一提，如果你是那個照顏色順整理領帶的人的話，你需要多出去走走。』

晚上Napoleon肯定有爬起來把公寓整個看過一遍－－在完全不驚動Illya的狀況下。－－另人驚艷。

『那你呢？為什麼像你這樣漂亮的年輕人會單身？順手牽羊太多錢包，連主人的心也一起偷走了嗎？』

『這樣比較簡單。』Napoleon帶著自信開口，讓Illya下定決心。

『我想我們彼此都有對方要的東西。』Illya委婉地指出。

『我不認為，』Napoleno的笑仍掛在臉上，但眼裡透出的換成了謹慎。『認真地說，你可口到不行，你甚至不需要付錢招性。會有更... ...＂適合＂你的對象。億萬富翁跟超級名模交往，不是嗎？演員或其他之類的？』

Illya聳聳肩『如果我要跟＂適合＂的對象交往的話，會需要付的錢比大學學費要多出太多了，而且會是一團亂。最好是跟像你這樣的人訂好約，我是極簡主義者。』

『極簡主義者。』Napoleon重複，聽起來不慎確信。

『考慮看看。但在你離開之前，』Illya把一隻手放上Napoleon露出浴袍外的膝上。『我要在上你一次。』

『這個可以被安排。』Napoleon雀躍地說，把咖啡置之一邊，爬上Illya的腿。


End file.
